Always A Woman To Me
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Although Joseph puts on a front of hatred and anger, his feelings run much deeper for her...No matter what she does, she's still in his heart.


Always A Woman To Me

**Although Joseph puts on a front of hatred and anger, his feelings run much deeper for her...No matter what she does, she's still in his heart.**

It had been a rough night for Joseph, the night that he found out that Faye had aborted their baby, kept her pregnancy from him and ran away like a coward when he had found out her deceit.

And it didn't stop there. Jac had been brought in as an emergency with another infection following her donation of a kidney to a mother who betrayed her twice. Severely dehydrated and weak, she was placed in a side room, sleeping soundly, the fluids and antibiotics running through her veins as the nightmares of her childhood haunted her, and the hopes from the future becoming a reassuring blanket around her, keeping her warm and optimistic.

He'd noticed that no one was there for her, no one was by her side, holding her hand, making sure that she was okay. It touched him deeply that this poor woman, this past love of his, was alone, no one to really care about her wellbeing; at least, no one who would show it openly. Like him.

Knowing that there was no point in going home as he'd interrupt Faye's packing and undoubtedly start another argument, Joseph took a book, and went to go and see Jac. Someone had to be there for her, he told himself, denying the fact that he did it out of want over duty.

He peered around the corner of the open door, just to check if she was awake or not. If she was awake, he'd come back later, not being able to face her while she was conscious. Maybe he would be able to again one day, but it would not be soon. He was simply too cowardly in his present state.

Seeing her in a state of deep slumber, Joseph smiled at the sleeping beauty that lay before him, and took a seat beside her sleeping form.

To Jac, he said, 'I brought a book, although you'll probably get bored of the sound of my voice. I'll read it anyway...It's your favourite, Wuthering Heights. It shocked me so much when I found out that this was your favourite book, I never had you for a romantic. To be honest, for a while, I never had you for a human being. But it's changed...'

_**Her spirits were always at high-water mark, her tongue always going - singing, laughing, and plaguing everybody who would not do the same. A wild, wicked slip she was - but she had the bonniest eye, the sweetest smile, and lightest foot in the parish: and, after all, I believe she meant no harm; for when once she made you cry in good earnest, it seldom happened that she would not keep you company, and oblige you to be quiet that you might comfort her. She was much too fond of Heathcliff. The greatest punishment we could invent for her was to keep her separate from him: yet she got chided more than any of us on his account. In play, she liked exceedingly to act the little mistress; using her hands freely, and commanding her companions: she did so to me, but I would not bear slapping and ordering; and so I let her know.**_

'Oh God,' said Joseph. 'Jac, it seems that I have become bored of the sound of my own voice. I'm surprised that it never happened sooner, for I hear it a lot. But, I find it hard to sit in silence, and I know you hate it as well. So perhaps I'll put on the radio. Is there one in here? Aha, here it is.'

He switched on the radio and twiddled the dials until a decent sounding station played its music clearly enough to hear.

_**She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child,  
But she's always a woman to me**_

She can lead you to love  
She can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe you  
And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free  
Yeah, she steals like a thief  
But she's always a woman to me

CHORUS:  
Oh--she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh--and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind

And she'll promise you more  
Than the Garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin'  
But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me  
--Mhmm--

Bridge

CHORUS:  
Oh--she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh--and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind

She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases  
She's nobody's fool  
And she can't be convicted  
She's earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me  
--Mhmm—

'I couldn't have phrased it better myself,' replied Joseph. 'No matter what you put me through, I always come back for more. You're the only woman for me Jac, despite everything, you're the one! All of this, you've shown me, that you can change. The old Jac would never give up a part of herself for a mother that abandoned her, the old Jac would never forgive and forget, letting her emotions run free when it falls apart and crying pools of tears. I-I-I love you Jac. I always have.'

Her eyes opening slowly, she looked at him and said, 'You really are a soppy romantic. But I love you too.'

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Song was Always A Woman To Me by Fyfe Dangerfield, but the original is by Billy Joel. I like the cover though lol, go and listen to it, it's a beautiful song.**


End file.
